U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,742 discloses a marine propulsion system, preferably having dual counterrotating propellers, having an automatic multi-speed shifting mechanism such as a transmission. An electronic controller monitors engine parameters such as engine revolution speed and load, and generates a control signal in response thereto, which is used to control shifting. Engine load is preferably monitored by sensing engine manifold air pressure. The electronic controller preferably has a shift parameter matrix stored within a programmable memory for comparing engine speed and engine load data to generate the control signal. The system can also have a manual override switch to override shifting of the shifting mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,082,932 discloses a method in which a marine propulsion system with a charge air compressor is controlled through the use of a clutch or a multiple speed transmission that allows the charge air compressor to be engaged or disengaged. The engagement or disengagement of the charge air compressor can be a dual function of the demand for a change in torque and the engine speed.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,441,724 discloses a method of monitoring and controlling a transmission in a marine propulsion device comprising the steps of receiving a rotational input speed of an input shaft to the transmission, receiving a rotational output speed of an output shaft from the transmission, receiving a shift actuator position value, and receiving an engine torque value. The method further comprises calculating a speed differential based on the input speed and the output speed, and generating a slip profile based on a range of speed differentials, engine torque values, and shift actuator position values.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,878,768 discloses a marine transmission including a synchronizer on a counter rotating shaft to shift into a high speed gear. The synchronizer includes friction surfaces on both sides of the gear body for the high speed gear. The high speed gear mesh is helical and generates axial force that enhances the torque carrying capacity of synchronizing friction surfaces, thereby enabling the shifting into the high speed gear without torque interrupt.
The above-noted patents are hereby incorporated by reference herein, in their entireties.